Likatonia
•37% Aurorian •8% Luthoran •8% Luthoran Bishopal | religion_other = 29% Native-Likatonian Religions 13% irreligious 5% Yeudi | ethnic_group = 48% Likatonian | ethnic_other = 14% Native Likatonian 8% Egelian 7% Talmorian 5% Valruzia 5% Dundorfian 3% Hutorian 3% Canrillaise 3% Darnussian 2% Sekowan 2% Klikut | demonym = Likatonian | regime = Federal Presidential Republic | governing_body = House of Representatives | governing_bodytitle = House of Representatives | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Linda Mar (PPP) | CoGtitle = | CoGname = | area = 1,230,600 | population = 99,595,387 (4447) | est_date = 4023 (current Republic) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Likath (LIK) | timezone = GMT +4 | summer_time = GMT +5 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +17 | Internet TLD = .lk | organizations = World Congress, | gdp_total = 916,221,731,574 LIK (4346) | gdp_capita = 9,187 (4346) }}Likatonia, officially the Federal Republic of Likatonia, is a nation located in north-western Seleya. It is bordered to the east by the Lodamun and to the south by the Valruzia. Likatonia is made up of five States: Pirland, Madison, East Bolton, West Bolton and Norwalk. The official language is the Luthorian. History of Likatonia Main article: History of Likatonia A full history of Likatonia from its creation to the present. Geography Main article: Geography of Likatonia A full account of Likatonian geography. Military Likatonia's military is called the Likatonian Armed Forces (LAF). The LAF's High Command is composed of members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a body composed of the service chiefs from each service who advise the President on military matters. However the President is the only one able to execute a military order. National High Command: President of the Nation (Commander-in-chief) Secretary of Defense General of the Likatonian Army (LA) Fleet Admiral of the Likatonian Navy (LN) General of the Likatonian Marine Corps (LMC) Commandant of the Likatonian Coast Guard (LCG) Main Branches of Military: The LAF is composed of 5 branches that is each represented by a Chief of Staff in the Joint Chiefs of Staff who advises the President on military matters. Main Branches of the LAF: -LA (Likatonian Army) -LN (Likatonian Navy) -LMC (Likatonian Marine Corps) -LCG (Likatonian Coast Guard) The LA is to be responsible for the ground security, and territorial integrity of the state.The LA is composed of 300,000 active personnel and 500,000 (Army Reserve) personnel. The LN is to be responsible for the maritime security of the state and to protect the state at sea. The marine corps is to be responsible for providing power projection, using the mobility of the Likatonian Navy to rapidly-deliver combined-arms task forces on land, at sea and in the air. The coast guard is to be responsible for coastal security and minor naval security. Politics 'Government' Likatonia is a Federal Democratic Republic. Governmental powers in Likatonia are divided into legislative, executive and judiciary branches. The legal system of Likatonia is civil law, strongly influenced, as is the institutional framework. The President of the Republic is the head of state and cabinet, directly elected to office. The government is headed by the President, who has 12 secretaries in charge of particular departments of activity. The executive branch is responsible for proposing legislation and a budget, executing the laws, and guiding the foreign and internal policies of the republic. Likatonia has a three-tiered judicial system, made up of the Supreme Court, County Courts, and Municipal Courts. The Constitutional Court rules on matters regarding the Constitution. In addition, there are misdemeanor courts, commercial courts, and administrative courts. Law enforcement in Likatonia is the responsibility of the Likatonian Police Force, which is under the control of the Department of State (Internal Affairs) and the Department of Defense. Likatonia's legislative branch is made up of a two-chamber Congress with the House of Representatives being the lower and more powerful chamber and the Senate being a revising chamber which does not vote on laws. The number of HoR members may vary as Constitutional Amendments are passed, but it typically ranges from 265 to 750. The Senate is elected by 5 seats going to the largest party in each state, then 25 seats distributed by national party vote. Then a seat each for a representative of the President, Prime Minister and Minister of Internal Affairs. This totals to 53 seats. 'Administrative Divisions' Likatonia, a unitary state, is divided into five first-level administrative states. The states are administrated through directly elected county assemblies who elect the State Governor. The states are then sub-divided into 320 second-level municipalities, which in turn are administrated by directly elected municipal council, headed by a mayor and a small executive cabinet. Sport in Likatonia Likatonia enjoys a great sporting heritage, particularly in Likatonian Football (also called Jelbanian Football). The national football team of Likatonia have never won a football match against the Jelbanian team, whom they play annually. The Likatonian national football association is called the Football League of Likatonia (FLL). Current sporting has turned to Hockey. The Likatonian Hockey League (LHL) has recently started and adopted 15 new teams, including the Clovis Eagles, the Bolton Quails, the St. Jackson Bombers and the Chester Tigers. Related Articles Political Parties of Likatonia Category:Likatonia Category:Seleya Category:Countries